


We Are What We Are (and what we are is a family)

by Marvelous4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous4/pseuds/Marvelous4
Summary: My take on what happens after the season 2 finale.





	1. My ending to the season 2 finale

        “All I can say is…I love you, Dad.” He pauses to share a quiet moment with his father. Then Jughead faces his Serpents “And the Serpents will not die out. Not on my watch.” The crowd of Serpents begins to cheer as Cheryl takes off her jacket with a big smile on her face. She hands it to Toni next to her, who can’t take her eyes off of her girlfriend. Jughead gestures for Cheryl to join him on the stage. Cheryl walks proudly up to the new Serpent King to finally become an official member of this big Serpent family. Cheryl slides her arms into the cherry red, leather jacket that Jughead is holding out for her that features the same snake that appears on her girlfriend’s jacket. When the long, red hair is pulled out of the jacket, Cheryl smirks at Toni, who’s giving her a small, very proud smile.

        When the applause die down, Cheryl spoke up “When the Serpents first came to Riverdale High, you guys weren’t welcomed very kindly by the students. Regrettably I was the leader in that, but yesterday’s events have proven that the Southside Serpents have become an important part of Riverdale High School. With that being said, to show my pride and gratitude towards my new family, I suggest to those that attend Riverdale High that you bring your jackets tomorrow to the assembly, but don’t wear them.” she looks at FP “Thank you ,Mr. Jones, for allowing me to wear this jacket.” FP simply says “I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you earned your way into the Serpents when you assisted my son in rescuing Toni from the Ghoulies. I have no doubt that you deserve to wear that jacket.” then he gives her a nod in respect. Once again the Serpents burst into applause.

        Cheryl makes her way off stage and directly back to her previous spot next to Toni. “I’m proud of you.” she says before Cheryl pulls her girlfriend by the hand into a kiss. “Aww, our little Tiny’s all grown up.” Sweet Pea says walking up to them with Fangs next to him. “I think I’m gonna cry.” Fangs says as he wipes imaginary tears from his eyes. They expected Toni to break the kiss and flip them the bird, but their comments went unheard by the two girls who were in their own little world. This actually made Fangs and Sweet Pea tear up for real this time. They’d been Toni’s best friends since Kindergarden, and they’ve never seen their Serpent princess happier than she was in this very moment with her forehead against Cheryl Bombshell’s.

        When Toni and Cheryl finally come out of their bubble, the five core Serpents head to Pop’s. Fangs isn’t supposed to ride his motorcycle while on crutches, so he, with permission, drove Cheryl’s car to the diner. They sat down in a corner booth. “So are you going to tell us why we need to bring our Serpent jackets to tomorrow’s assembly?” Jughead asks Cheryl when the get their shakes. Cheryl is about to answer, but somebody beats her to it. “That’s a surprise, Jug.” Archie says walking up to the booth. “You’re behind this?” Sweet Pea asks the redhead “Nope. It’s all Cheryl’s doing, but I’m just making it official.” Toni looks at her girlfriend knowingly. “Trust me. It’s gonna be a great surprise.” Toni says. The three boy serpents look at the pink haired girl. “You know about this?” Sweet Pea asked. “Of course I know. Cheryl doesn’t keep secrets from me.” she says.

        After that encounter, everyone went their separate ways. Well not really because Fangs and Sweet Pea were invited by Cheryl to move into Thistleshouse’s spare rooms for the time being. Jughead was staying somewhere with Betty for the night and Archie went to pick up Veronica for his dad’s party tonight. Unfortunately for Fred, Hermione Lodge won the election. Now it’s the next morning and the entire student body is in the gym waiting for Archie to officially become president.

        As told, the serpents had their jackets with them, but not on. After Josie finished the national anthem, Mr. Weatherbee spoke into the mic. “Will everyone join me in welcoming your new student body president to the podium? Mr. Archie Andrews!” he says loudly followed by applause.

        “Thank you, sir.” Archie says when he steps in front of everyone. “I don’t really have an acceptance speech. All I have to say is thank you to everyone who voted for me.” He pauses to share a look with Cheryl who immediately nodded and grinned. “With that being said” he continues with pride in his voice “for my first official act as president I’d like to make an announcement. If last week’s events have taught us anything, it’s that the students at this school are capable of living in harmony. The Bulldogs and Serpents are very much capable of putting aside differences.” He pauses again to look around the gym and notices Hiram lurking in the shadows. “I’d like to give all the Southside Serpents the long overdue warm welcome they deserve.” He looks at Veronica, who is giving him a proud smile. “I can’t think of a better way to do that other than this. From this moment forward, I’m proud to terminate the ban on all Serpent jackets!” the entire gymnasium erupts in roaring applause. “I mean if Cheryl Blossom can happily join the Serpents, there’s no reason why we can’t be friends with them. Thank you.” Archie says happily walking off stage.

        The Serpents took that as a cue to put their jackets on. Cheryl and Toni wait until they get to Toni's locker to put theirs on. "Thank you." Toni says to Cheryl. "I know you told me about it, but I never actually thanked you for this." she said loving the feeling of being in her jacket at school again. "You're welcome, T.T." Just then the boys walked up to them. "I'm gonna assume that this was the surprise." Jughead says to Cheryl with a smile. "You assume correctly." the redhead says. "Thanks, Red." Fangs says leaning on his crutches. "Hey, Sweet Pea!" Reggie yells as he comes down the hallway with Moose, Josie, and Kevin. Reggie's face is expressionless the entire trek towards the group of Serpents. He stops in front of Sweet Pea, whose face matches Reggie's. All of a sudden Reggie holds his hand out. "Truce?" he asks with a friendly smile. Sweet Pea is silent for a moment before he shakes Reggie's hand. A grin grows onto his face "Truce." he says. "Sorry about Midge." He says shaking Moose's hand. "Sorry about the trailer park." Moose replies. "Hey Jug. If the Serpents need a place to stay, all the Bulldogs have agreed to offer shelter to a few people each." Kevin says to Jughead. At this point Archie, Betty, and Veronica have joined the group of their friends. "You guys don't need to do that. My dad's letting them stay in our backyard and living room." Archie says. "No offense Andrews, but you're not gonna be able to manage all the Serpents." Cheryl chimed in. "Thistlehouse is already crowded since Nana Rose has allowed me to invite Cha Cha, Sweets, Fangs, and Ronnie to stay with us." the HBIC admits.

       "The Serpents will accept the offer." Jughead says. "All the ones that attend this school that is. The little ones and adults will have to find their own homes. Pop's has offered to let us put some trailers behind his diner." Jughead says. "Then it's settled. We'll figure out groups later." Reggie says.

        Everyone finally leaves the two girls alone again. "Ready for lunch?" Toni asks her girlfriend after she closes her locker. "Oh I'm ready, T.T. The real question here is, do you think this school is ready?" She says as the two walk hand in hand to the lunch room. "You were right by the way." Cheryl says with an I-told-you-so tone in her voice. "What was I right about, babe?" Toni asks as the two walk into the cafeteria. "Watch this." Cheryl she whispers. Every head in that room turned immediately and watched the HBIC and the Southside Princess walk hand in hand. Everyone who wasn't a Serpent had dropped their jaws when they saw  _the_ Cheryl Bombshell wearing her very own cherry red Serpent jacket. "Nobody needs to feel free to tremble! I'm no longer the bitch that I've been known to be!" she says to her fellow students. With that everyone continued to eat their lunch. When the two girls sat at a table with Bughead, Varchie, Kevin, Moose, Reggie, Josie, Fangs, and Sweets, the group greeted them with small claps. "That was quite the entrance." Veronica says with a smile. "I do look good in this jacket." she says to Toni to answer her previous question. The pink haired girl can't help but smile at that. "I'll second that." Archie says in a mock flirty tone. "Watch it, Andrews. That's my girl your talking about." she warns, playing along with his joke. "Kidding." he throws his hands up in surrender. The group laughs at the banter.

       Veronica stands "Attention, everyone!" she says loud enough to get the room's attention. "Please join me in raising whatever it is your drinking for a toast." Everyone raises their drinks. "To a good year ahead of us with a great and very handsome leader. To Archie Andrews!"

       With that everyone enjoyed the rest of the day. For the first time in a long time, nobody was worried about what might happen in the days that followed. All that mattered right now was the celebration of the fact that the north and south sides were living as one.


	2. Chapter 2

   It’s been a month since Archie became student body president. Which means it’s been a month since Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, Fangs, and Sweet Pea have been living under one roof. It started out kinda chaotic, but eventually they got into a nice rhythm. Veronica learned the hard way never to walk into Cheryl’s room without knocking.

   The first week she moved in, she and the boys were waiting for Toni and Cheryl to come downstairs so they could head over to Pop’s to meet Jughead and Betty. Veronica was being very impatient and went up to Cheryl’s room to see what was taking them so long. When she got to Cheryl’s door she pushed it open, but as soon as she did something hit her in the face. That something was a red jacket that could only belong to one person. She took said jacket off of her head and saw equally the grossest and sweetest thing ever. Toni and Cheryl were in a very passionate make out session. “What’s taking so long?” Sweet Pea said as he and Fangs came up behind Veronica. When they got into the room and they saw what was happening, “Gross.” Sweet Pea said. “That’s so sweet!” Fangs said a little louder than expected. This sudden outburst made the girls break apart and Toni yelled out a few cuss words before giving her boys the talk. Cheryl gave Veronica a very similar talk, “Veronica you should know better than to walk in someone’s room without knocking. You’re lucky my jacket was the only thing that came off.” She said taking her Serpent jacket from Veronica and putting it on before fixing her hair. That was three weeks ago.

   It’s the first day of summer break for the town of Riverdale and the Thistlehouse gang is enjoying breakfast. “Good morning!” Veronica says happily when she walks into the kitchen at 9 am. “Seriously Ronnie, how are you always so awake every morning?” Fangs asks practically falling asleep on his coffee mug. “The speakeasy won’t get done if we’re all sleeping until noon. Besides, I always take a shower at 7 so I have plenty of time to dry my hair and put on my face.” She replies. Cheryl and Toni are sharing a plate of eggs that Sweet Pea made for breakfast. “Damn, Sweets. These eggs are amazing.” Cheryl says to the tallest Serpent in the room. “It’s an old recipe that my mom used to make.” He says while cleaning off the stove that he was cooking on.

   Just then Nana Rose rolls into the kitchen from the living room. “Hey, Nana Rose.” They all say in unison. “What are you kids doing today?” the eldest Blossom asks. “We’re going to head over to Pop’s and try to finish painting the still unnamed speakeasy.” Toni answers while she gets up and puts the now empty plate in the dishwasher. All the Serpents put on their jackets and V picks up her bag. “I see. Well I’d love to see it when you have finished.” She says sweetly. “Of course, Nana Rose. I’ll pull some strings and we can get a special ramp installed so that you can visit from time to time.” Veronica says to the lady. “Miss. Lodge, you don’t have to go out of your way to do that. I’m perfectly fine with just seeing pictures.” She answers humbly. “It’s the least we can do after you very kindly let us stay here.” Fangs says. “Nana, we’ll be back before dinner.” Cheryl says giving her grandmother a kiss followed by Nana Rose giving them all kisses on the forehead like she did every morning. “Red, your nana is literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” Sweet Pea says when they go out front to the motorcycles. “I know. It kind of makes you wonder how my nana was the one to give birth to such evil people.” Cheryl replies getting on the back of Toni’s bike and tosses her car keys to Veronica. “I’ll meet you guys at Pop’s. I have to go pick up Archie and Bughead.” She says getting into the car.

    At the Andrews residence, Jughead and Archie are eating toast that Fred made. “Hey boys.” Their favorite blonde says walking in the front door. “Morning, Betts.” Jughead says after receiving a peck on the cheek. “V’s on her way to get us.” Betty says taking a piece of toast from Jug’s plate. “How’s your mom?” Archie asks pouring a glass of water for Betty. “She’s doing a lot better, actually. The town has finally stopped crowding around our house. If it weren’t for Hiram taking The Register, my mom would be going back to work.” She says taking a sip of her water. Just then Archie gets a text from Veronica, “Ronnie’s out front.” He says grabbing his letterman. “My dad’s gonna meet us there. He had to get the paint from the store that we ordered.” Archie says as they walk out the door. “Hey, Archiekins.” Veronica says when they get in the car. “Cheryl’s letting you drive her car?” Jughead asks her. “She won’t admit it, but she loves riding on Toni’s bike.” Betty says to her boyfriend. “Part of me still can’t believe that Cheryl Blossom of all people is a Southside Serpent.” Archie says from his spot in the passenger seat. “I think this is the happiest she’s been since losing Jason.” Betty admits. “We’re all happy for her.” Veronica says.

   When they get to Pop’s, they see their friends waiting outside for them. “Thank you for not scratching my car.” Cheryl says when Veronica hands over the car keys. “Thanks for letting me drive it.” Veronica says. The group goes inside and is greeted by FP. “There are my favorite customers.” He says putting his arm around his son’s shoulder. “Fred just dropped off the paint.” He tells the gang. “Thanks, Mr. Jones.” Veronica says as she leads everyone down to the basement. “You kids have fun.” He says to the teenagers before getting back to work.

   The kids had been working on it day and night since Veronica pitched the idea to everyone when they were in the common room one day. There is a stage for karaoke and concerts on one side of the room. On the other side there is a bar with black, blue, gold and green barstools. Everyone felt it was important that both Bulldogs and Serpents felt welcome, so they agreed to use colors that represents both sides. Right in front of the stage is a dance floor surrounded by either black tables with yellow chairs or blue tables with green chairs. In a corner of the room there are photos, Bulldog trophies, and Serpent stuff waiting to be placed on soon to be painted walls. The carpet that covers the floor except for the dance floor is a nice cherry red color that was one of Cheryl's only demands. Now the only thing left to do is paint.

   "Were you guys really gonna start the party without us?" Josie says walking downstairs a few minuets later with Kevin and Moose behind her. "We are on a bit of a tight schedule. The grand opening is this Friday." Veronica says giving Josie a hug. "Where's Mantle?" Sweet Pea asked when he noticed they were one person short. "He's getting somethings out of my dad's truck." Kevin answers grabbing a paint can. As if on cue, Reggie walks down the stairs with two covered frames. "Um...Moose...Cheryl" Betty began. "we all thought that some very important things were missing from this speakeasy." she continued. "More like two very important people." Archie corrected with a small smile. "What are you guys talking about?" Moose asks. "Yeah, once this place is painted and properly decorated it's gonna be perfect." Cheryl says. "Keller and Tiny thought you might say that, but it was their idea." Sweet Pea admits. "Close your eyes." Toni says to the two confused teenagers.

   Reggie takes the sheets off of the frames and turned them around. "Okay, open your eyes again." Kevin told them. When the Cheryl and Moose opened their eyes they both gasp when they see two pictures. The picture in front of Cheryl was of Jason, and the one in front of Moose was of Midge. "You did this?" Cheryl asked turning to face her girlfriend. "I know how much your brother meant to you. I know you still miss him. I know you wish he could be here to see this place." Toni says sweetly. "Thank you, guys. This means a lot." Moose says with a small smile.

    After that serious moment, they started painting the walls. They agreed to paint one wall black and green for the southsiders and the other blue and gold for the northsiders. They separated into groups, so they could get the job done faster. The serpents and jocks put their jackets on the bar so that they wouldn't get paint on them. Jughead and Betty were helping Toni and Cheryl paint the Serpents side. "I don't believe what I'm seeing. _The_ Cheryl Blossom is actually doing labor." Jughead says jokingly when Cheryl dips a brush into a can of green paint. "Leave her alone, Jug." Toni says rolling her eyes at the boy's comment. "It's okay, T.T., I can take a joke." She says reassuring her girlfriend. "Yeah, T.T." Jughead says mockingly. This makes Toni raise an eyebrow and smirk at the Serpent King because everybody knows that only Cheryl gets to call Toni that. "Watch it, Jones." Toni says to her friend. "Sorry." Jughead says apologetically. "Subject change." Cheryl says, "Should we be expecting you to join the Serpents soon, Cousin Betty?" Cheryl asks Betty. "I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. Jug asked me a few weeks ago." Betty answers her cousin while painting the wall. "Come on, Betts. You're already practically a member." Jughead begs. "Yeah." Toni and Cheryl both agree. Betty slowly smiles at her friends and boyfriend. "Is that a yes?" Jughead asks hopefully. "Yes." she says before kissing him. "Let's just wait to make the announcement at the grand opening." She tells them. "You got it." Toni says smiling.

   To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful to everybody who read my first chapter. I want to give Sweets and Fangs love interests and since now we know that Fangs is not gay, I need someone to pair him with. I have this idea to have Hermione have an affair with either Sweet Pea or Fangs because at some point she's gonna start switching to the kids' side and one of the boys will be there when she breaks away from Hiram's shadiness. Hermiogarty or Swione? Vote down below in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months but I wanted to see what the writers were gonna do with all of our babies before I added to the story.  
> I am changing my mind about Fangs and I want to put him with Chuck b/c even though he isn't in season3 yet he wasn't a total dick towards the end of season 2. I'd like not to use the G & G stuff because it's too dark and after what went down in season 2 I'd like to give them a break...for now. they are still dealing with Hiram but the only king in this is the Serpent king.  
> There will be some mention of the parents' past but no Gargoyle king shit.  
> Also I have decided that I'm going to go ahead and try a Sweet Pea and Hermione fling I think Sweene (pronounced Sweeny).

While Jughead, Betty, Cheryl and Toni were doing their thing Kevin, Veronica, and Fangs were painting the entrance. "So Kev, what's up with you and Moose? Ever since the end of the school year you've been hanging out a lot." Veronica asks while painting the entrance gold. Fangs' eyes lit up, "Yeah Keller. Spill." he says excitedly. Kevin looks over to where Moose, Reggie, Josie, and Archie are and smiles, "I honestly don't know what we are right now, but we're taking things slow. He like just lost someone who he really cared about." Kevin answers taking a sip of his coke. "That's sweet. What about you Fangs? I've noticed you coming home later than usual." Veronica says grinning at her roommate. Fangs starts blushing, "I don't know what you're talking about." He very poorly lies. "Oh come on Fangs, we're all family here, you can tell us. If anyone here can talk about boys it's me and Kev." Kevin looks at Fangs, "You're gay? I guess after not even noticing that overnight Cheryl went from hating the Southside Serpents to being more than friends with the Southside princess, my gaydar is kinda broken." Kevin says. "I heard that and I'm so putting that on my Snapchat story!" Cheryl yells from across the room making everyone laugh. 

A few hours later, the teenagers decided to go upstairs for lunch. "How's it going down there?" FP asks the gang as they squeeze into a booth. "It's great FP, we should be done painting today and then only a few more weeks until the special grand opening that's invite only." Betty says to the former Serpent King. They spent about an hour just laughing and talking about random stuff. At some point Fred and Alice had showed up to check on the kids but had yet to make their presence known. They just stood with FP and Pop at the counter looking at their kids. "If you had told me that the northside and southside would be that happy a few months ago, I wouldn't believe you. Looking at them now it's hard to believe that we changed Riverdale so much after we went our separate ways back when we were there." Fred said to the other two parents. "Tell me about it. Who knew that goofing off in detention and drifting apart because we didn't want people to know that we were the ones that pranked Featherhead would have impacted our kids so much?" Alice said. "I mean seriously, how were we supposed to know that he was so allergic to whatever was in that wine that he'd die from it?" The three adults laugh for a while before Fred goes back to work. "So Alice, speaking of going our different ways, how have you been holding up since Hal got arrested?" FP asks his former flame. 

While FP and Alice talk, Josie notices. "Well would you look at that?" she said as they turned to look at Falice talking and smiling like they hadn't been pretending that the other didn't exist for the past 20 years. "Yeah the only thing more weird than my dad and your mom is watching the 40 year old version of Bughead." Kevin says making everyone laugh. Apparently nobody noticed that they had completely lost the Southside princess and Northside Queen's attention. They had been kissing each other very passionately in their corner of the booth for the past fifteen minutes. "I'm telling you we can't let them be quiet for more than two minutes without them going at it." Moose says loud enough for the girls to finally break apart. "Fuck you, Mason." Cheryl says with a smile. "Fuck you too Bombshell." he says smiling back "I'm flattered but first of all that is Toni's job and second fucking you is Kevin's job." Cheryl says making everyone laugh except for Toni, Kevin and Moose who were all three blushing. Unlike Kevin and Moose, Toni wasn't blushing from embarrassment, she was blushing because to her that was one of the cutest things her girl had ever said. "Awww baby that was so cute." Toni said smiling as she looked into her Northside Queen's eyes. Before anyone could say anything else the girls were once again kissing very passionately. "I guess we can't let them talk for more than two minutes either." Reggie said picking up a handful of French fries before getting up to go back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I'm currently suffering from an illness called Senioritis which basically means Senior year of high school is biting me in the butt. I haven't been able to really sit down and write another chapter until now. Also I am changing the name of this fic since it's clearly not what happens at all in season 3.

It's been a few weeks since the group finished their part in making La Bonne Nuit a reality, but it doesn't officially open for a while. Veronica wants to wait until Hiram seems to have cooled down. Anyway, the middle of the summer is fast approaching and the gang is busy brainstorming what to do for 4th of July.

It's a hot day in late June, and Choni, Bughead, Rosie (Reggie and Josie), Varchie, Kevin, Moose, and Sweet Pea are spending the day at Sweetwater River. Fangs was supposed to be there but he's been sneaking off a lot lately. Moose, Archie, Sweet Pea, and Reggie are tossing a football around, Kevin and Jughead are cooking burgers and hot dogs, and the girls are sitting by the river bank. They are playing a game of Would You Rather, but also just enjoying the day. 

"Ok, Topaz. Would you rather run for your life with a cheetah chasing you or swim for your life with a shark chasing you?" Josie asks the pink haired Serpent. "Are you planning on sending Noah's Ark after me or something, Josie?" This makes all the girls laugh. "Umm...well I actually used to run a lot when I was younger and with being in a gang running comes in handy, so I'd rather get chased by a cheetah." Toni answers. Cheryl has kinda been drifting in and out of the conversation. She keeps gazing out at the water with her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder as she hugs her from behind. When the game ended, the three girls went to check on their boys leaving Toni and Cheryl in their comfortable position.

Toni turns to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and she rests her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. For a few moments they just sit there looking at the water. “You’re thinking about your brother again aren’t you?” Toni asks her girlfriend. “I just wish he was here, T.T.” Cheryl says turning to look at Toni. “He is here babe. He is right here,” she points her finger to the redhead’s heart “, and I bet he’s watching over you right now. He’s sitting up there with my parents and they’re swapping embarrassing stories about us.” Toni says making Cheryl laugh.

“You’re right. It’s just that Sweetwater River and I have a history. I’m already ten times better than I was a few months ago, and it’s all thanks to you for picking up the pieces.” Cheryl says with a sweet smile only her girlfriend ever gets to see. “I didn’t pick up any pieces, Cher. You were never broken, you just got a few bruises here and there, but you were never broken. You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Toni reassures the goddess that’s gazing back at her. Cheryl stares sweetly into Toni’s eyes before closing the gap between her and her Southside princess. “I love you, Toni.” Cheryl says as soon as they broke apart.

Hearing Cheryl say those three words literally takes Toni’s breath away. It takes breath away because she can see, in the way that Cheryl looks at her the way she’s never looked at anyone, that she means it. She always knew how the other girl felt because Toni felt the same way. Every time they have quiet nights by Thistlehouse’s pool instead of going to wild parties, or whenever they go to a movie just to spend most of it in the back row paying more attention to each other than the actual movie, that’s how Toni knew. Because she had never felt more at home and more captivated by one person in her whole life. “I love you, too.”

After a few more minutes, the two girls join the rest of their friends who are now digging in to the burgers and hot dogs that Jughead and Kevin just made. “Save some of the good stuff for us guys.” Toni says making Moose scoot over so that she and Cheryl could sit at the picnic table. “So I was thinking about what we should do for the 4th…,” Cheryl started while everyone sat down ,”my awesome Nana told me and T.T. that she has a beach house up in The Hamptons that she never told my parents about.” She pauses for dramatic effect because she wouldn’t be Cheryl if she didn’t. “She said that as long as we take a few adult chaperones, we could spend a week or two up there.” Toni says finishing Cheryl’s sentence. “Wait are you serious, Cheryl?” Kevin asks. “Of course, if every couple pairs up and if the parents sleep in the pool house and Sweet Pea and Fangs bunk together, there is plenty of room for all of us.” 

Everyone talks excitedly for a few minutes, “So what do you guys think?” Cheryl asks her friends. Everyone looks around at each other, “I think we’re going to the motherfucking Hamptons.” Reggie says making everyone else laugh in agreement.


	5. Possible New Fanfic Idea I Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a part of this story at all. I just wanted to run something by anyone who actually reads my work.

Since this is a Choni centric story I figured this is the best way to get this out in the open. I have been thinking recently about a possible The 100 Clexa, Linctavia, Raven, Bellamy, Murphy, etc. centric story. I remember a long time ago, possibly even right around the episode that pretty much cost the show most of it's original/early fanbase happened, I had read a story by someone I don't remember who wrote it, but it was basically about the world that our favorite sky people and grounders live in was fake. so like almost a Truman Show meets Maze Runner type thing. I started to think about how I could do something similar to that without copying someone else. 

I don't know how many of you watched in my opinion a very underated show called VGHS (Video Game High School). I also don't know if everyone has seen or read Ready Player One that last year reminded everyone why the 80s will never truly die (even for someone like me who was born in 2000). Feel free to leave any comments you want. it would be much apprecitated. 

Ok so my idea that I came up with for Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, Lincoln, even little Aden, etc. is a mix of Ready Player One and VGHS. Basically, the 100 and the grounders are students at VGHS and they are all obsessed with a game similar to the OASIS in Ready Player One. The game is called The Ground. With that being the name of the video I felt it would also be the name of the story. So anyway they all play this game at the school, but they are anonymous in the game world. they all know each other in someway in real life, but once they log into The Ground they have a handle that they are not allowed to reveal to anyone at school. So for example, Lexa's handle would be TheCommander and Clarke's would be SkyPrincess. the adults including: Indra, Kane, Jaha, Abby, Gustus, Anya, and Pike are all teachers at the school and they play the game as well. 

When they all first log into The Ground on the first day of school they are all spit out in groups at different ends of the game world. The 100 will start on the dropship where they are given their avatar's background and let them know that they have to get to earth and make sure it's safe for their people. 

To clarify, the avatar handles are whatever name the people you are working with sticks. eventually the game will basically choose the handle for each player. You might be thinking how students won't be able to tell who somebody is if they have avatars. The idea is that the avatars will all have the same general features as the characters but the faces won't be 100% accurate. 

I can explain more to anyone who has questions in the comment section. Please please please let me know what y'alls thoughts are. I feel like this is an idea that could really go far.


End file.
